


The Ultimate Battle

by MajesticPineapplez



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Fluff, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good brother Steve Harrington, Spider killer Steve Harrington, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticPineapplez/pseuds/MajesticPineapplez
Summary: Steve and Dustin were just hanging out... Until a challenger approached.





	The Ultimate Battle

Steve slowly approaches his target, gripping his weapon tightly. He steps forward slowly, trying to be silent. He raises his weapon, eyes locked onto his opponent, and....

WHAM!

“IS IT DEAD!?!” Dustin yells from the other side of the kitchen, still hiding behind the counter.

“Yup.” Steve responds, cringing slightly at the splattered spider guts on his shoe. Normally he doesn’t get spiders in his house, so it was a surprise to both of the boys when a freakin GIANT spider started crawling across the kitchen floor.

“That was a close one.” Dustin appeared from behind the counter. “Well, I guess you could always be an exterminator if being a police officer doesn’t work out.” Steve just rolled his eyes and smiled. Yeah, he wanted to be a police officer. Working at Scoops Ahoy Isn’t exactly his dream job. He thinks he’d be a pretty damn good officer, especially if he gets to work with Hopper.

“Shut up, twerp.” Steve ruffles Dustin’s hair, something that’s become one of Steve’s ways of showing affection towards the little shithead.

“Hey, I’m just giving you suggestions. Anyways, as I was saying before...” Dustin continues to ramble while Steve attempts to make dinner. Steve hasn’t felt this happy in a long time. Even when he was with Nancy, he didn’t laugh as much as he does now. He didn’t feel as loved as he does now. It’s nice, and it makes this big, cold and empty house feel a little bit less empty.

In the end, they settled on ordering pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> I’m gonna be making a Stranger Things oneshot compilation (mostly Steve and Dustin), so stick around for that.


End file.
